Illusion
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Jongin hanya membutuhkan Zitao untuk tetap berada di sisinya./ Zitao membutuhkan Jongin untuk terus bersamanya./ Mereka berdua berada di dua garis yang saling bersebrangan dengan ujung simpul yang membelit./ TaoKai/ Oneshoot/ Warn! GS, Typo(s), Crack-pair


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

 _Illusion_

 **A fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre—

Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Rate—

 **T**

Warn!

 ** _Genderswitch_** _,_ Mistyping _,_ **Crack-pair**

Cast **—**

 _Kim_ **Jongin**

 _Huang_ **Zitao**

.

 **.**

 **Summary—**

Jongin hanya membutuhkan Zitao untuk tetap berada di sisinya./ Zitao membutuhkan Jongin untuk terus bersamanya./ Mereka berdua berada di dua garis yang saling bersebrangan dengan ujung simpul yang membelit.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tawa Jongin terdengar nyaring dari kamarnya. Dia sampai memeluk perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras. Wajahnya memerah dengan sedikit air mata di sudut mata.

"Haha—Zitao, kau lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum. Perasaannya ikut bahagia melihat perempuan yang bersamanya bahagia.

"Saatnya makan, Sayang." Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Jongin menghentikan tawanya tetapi wajah berserinya masih terpasang indah.

"Iya, Bu. Jongin akan segera turun." Pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali. Zitao mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Bibir tipisnya terus membentuk lengkungan indah keatas.

Jongin berdiri dari atas kasur birunya. "Apa kali ini kau akan ikut makan malam bersamaku, Tao?" Bibirnya masih melengkung saat bertanya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Zitao ikut berdiri, berhadapan dengan Jongin. Memandang lurus pada mata hitam milik perempuan pemilik hatinya. "Tidak, Jongin. Belum, untuk saat ini." Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi Jongin. Elusan lembut dari tangan Zitao dinikmati Jongin dengan seksama. Merasakan kehadiran nyata dari pemuda yang sedang bersamanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba." Senyum Jongin seperti efek domino bagi Zitao. Membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Baju olahraga Jongin kotor terkena tanah lapangan. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas tanah. Bola voli yang sedang dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya mainkan menghantam kepalanya.

Matanya terpejam menahan pusing di kepalanya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa teman-temannya. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara teman sekelasnya yang _popular_ menyorakinya, mengejeknya lemah, aneh dan sebagainya.

Rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang tertiup angin. Pusing di kepalanya sudah mulai reda. Saat dia membuka matanya, Jongin bisa melihat tatapan intimidasi dari seluruh teman sekelasnya. Kepalanya mendongak saat mereka mulai meninggalkannya sendiri di lapangan tanpa ada niat untuk membantu.

"Zitao—" Jongin tersenyum saat Zitao berada di sampingnya. Membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan baju olahraganya yang kotor.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin- _ah_?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja selama Zitao berada di sampingnya. Zitao yang dia butuhkan untuk menemaninya.

Zitao hanya menghela nafas, masih sambil dengan teliti membersihkan baju Jongin yang tertempel tanah, matanya menilik mencari luka yang mungkin didapat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, matanya terus memperhatikan bentuk perhatian Zitao. Zitao akan selalu muncul saat Jongin membutuhkannya. Membuat hatinya menghangat hanya dengan melihat kehadiran pemuda ini.

Telapak tangan Jongin ditiup lembut Zitao. Selain untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel juga untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Jongin. Ini yang selalu dia lakukan jika Jongin mendapat luka.

.

.

Jemari lentik Jongin bergerak dengan lincah di atas tuts piano, menciptakan nada indah dan lembut. Di sebelahnya Zitao duduk berbagi kursi dengan Jongin. Menikmati lantunan nada yang dibuat Jongin.

Kepala Zitao bersandar di bahu sempit Jongin dengan kedua tangan memerangkap pinggang Jongin dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam meresapi kebersamaan mereka.

"Aku mengantuk." Zitao berbicara pelan. Jongin menghentikan permainan pianonya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Zitao diperutnya dan tangan satunya mengelus rambut hitam Zitao lembut.

"Terus bermain, aku suka mendengarnya." Jongin kembali memainkan piano di hadapannya.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku _kan_ , Tao?" Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan mata sehitam arangnnya yang menatap kosong piano di hadapan mereka. Jongin masih menunggu jawaban dari Zitao.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku _kan_ , Tao?" Jongin kembali bertanya, sekarang wajah cantiknya bergerak kesamping melirik Zitao yang masih menyenderkan kepala di bahunya.

Perlahan Zitao mengangkat wajahnya, mereka kembali saling menatap. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu di dekatmu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Tangan besar Zitao menangkup pipi kanan Jongin. Mengelusnya dengan lembut seperti biasa.

Jongin menghentikan permainannya. "Bisakah kau menciumku?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Zitao melepaskan tangannya.

Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak, Jongin." Mata Jongin meredup mendengar jawaban Zitao.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tangan Zitao ditahan Jongin saat dia akan bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan berani Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Zitao. Hanya menempel dan tidak ada lumatan. Wajah Jongin menjauh setelahnya.

Mata mereka meredup, saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Zitao berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar ruang musik sekolah. Meninggalkan Jongin bersama piano di hadapannya.

Jongin menatap kepergian Zitao dengan perasaan resah memenuhi hatinya. Dia tahu semuanya salah sejak awal. Tapi Jongin berlaku seolah tidak tahu walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu semuanya. Mempertahankan Zitao di sisinya adalah suatu kesalahan.

Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di luar sana yang tidak menerima keadaannya. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan mempertahankan pemuda yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

Ekor rambut Jongin bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk, melihat ujung sepatunya pada setiap langkah. Dengan pikiran yang bercabang kemana-mana, tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Akh—" Hampir saja dia tertabrak jika saja Zitao tidak datang menariknya. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat wajah tampan pemuda dengan rambut hitam sekelam langit malam.

"Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh?" Zitao sudah memasang wajah seseram mungkin, tapi Jongin di hadapannya malah tertawa melihatnya. Mata sayunya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

" _Ya!_ Jongin- _ah_ , berhentilah tertawa. Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku kesal rupanya." Bibir Jongin berkedut menahan tawanya. Tawa riang karena masih dapat melihat Zitao bersamanya.

"Tapi kau selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkanmu, kau selalu datang di waktu yang tepat, Zitao. Jadi aku tidak perlu menghilangkan sifat cerobohku. Kan ada Tao" Mata Jongin kembali membentuk bulat sabit saat mengatakannya.

"Kau ini. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa terus menemanimu, Jongin." Kepala Jongin menoleh dengan cepat kearah Zitao.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Zitao. Kita akan terus bersama. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita sudah berjanji." Zitao tersenyum tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Tangan besarnya merangkul Jongin untuk kembali berjalan.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang mereka buat. Tanpa ada niat untuk mencairkan suasana beku seperti salju yang turun menutupi jalan.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Zitao mengintip dari bahu sempit Jongin.

"Membuat syal untukmu." Tangannya terus merajut tanpa berniat melihat wajah Zitao. Pandangannya terlalu fokus menatap rajutan di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa membuatnya di luar sini? Kau ingin mati beku _ya_? Kau itu apa tidak bisa _ya_ sekali saja tidak membuatku khawatir, Jongin?" Dia heran dengan Jongin yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang nantinya akan membuat keadaanya tidak baik. Mulutnya sudah sering berbusa untuk menasehati perempuan keras kepala ini..

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali _sih,_ Zitao? Lagi pula aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk khawatir padaku _kan_?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Zitao hanya menghela nafas. Terkadang Jongin bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Lengan kekar Zitao melingkar di bahu Jongin, menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada Jongin. Kepalanya dia senderkan pada kepala Jongin sambil memperhatikan tangan terampil Jongin yang sedang merajut. Kepalanya diantukan berkali-kali pada kepala Jongin, bermaksud mengganggunya.

"Diamlah! Kau menggangguku, Tao." Jongin mengomel karena sebal dengan kelakuan Zitao.

Telunjuk Zitao menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongin, mengganggunya dengan cara lain. Membuat Jongin marah terkadang terasa menyenangkan. Sedangkan Jongin berusaha mengabaikan Zitao dan mencoba fokus membuat syal rajut untuk pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jongin, ayo jalan-jalan bersamaku. Aku bosan." Jongin menghela nafas lalu menoleh pada Zitao.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Zitao.

"Tunggu di sana, aku akan kembali setelah manaruh ini di dalam." Jongin berbalik menghadap Zitao sambil menunjuk rajutan di tangannya.

.

.

Taman dekat rumah Jongin menjadi tempat jalan-jalan mereka. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini mereka malah menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Apa lagi Jongin hanya memakai mantel yang tidak cukup tebal dan lupa membawa sarung tangan.

"Kau tidak memakai sarung tangan, Jongin?" Zitao bertanya karena melihat Jongin yang berulang kali menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya.

Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum kikuk menunjukan deret gigi putihnya. "Aku lupa, Tao. Hehe—"

"Kau ini. Sini, kemarikan tanganmu." Zitao menengadahkan kedua tangannya pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Zitao.

Zitao menggosak tangannya yang hangat pada Jongin dan meniupnya supaya terasa hangat. Setelahnya dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kanan dan kiri Jongin yang memerah karena dingin.

"Wah, Zitao hangat _ya._ " Jongin tersenyum senang.

Mereka berjalan kembali dengan Zitao yang menggengam sebelah tangan Jongin yang dimasukkan di saku mantelnya. "Yang ini juga _dong._ " Zitao memasang wajah datar saat Jongin memasukkan satu tangannya lagi di saku mantelnya yang sama.

"Kau ini." Zitao mengusak kepala Jongin lalu menyentil dahinya. Jongin mengaduh kecil karenanya.

"Kenapa aku disentil? Zitao menyebalkan." Jongin cemberut dengan wajah yang lucu.

.

.

Jongin berlari-lari tak tentu arah di dalam rumahnya, membuka pintu satu persatu. Pandangannya tidak fokus sambil memanggil-manggil nama Zitao. "Tao—Tao, kau dimana?" Air matanya meleleh tanpa disadarinya.

Ibu Jongin yang baru pulang melihat Jongin seperti itu langsung panik. Dia memeluk putrinya sambil ikut menangis. Jongin masih memanggil Zitao dalam tangisnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa menemukan Zitao." Jongin mengadu sambil menatap wajah Ibunya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling rumahnya, berharap Zitao muncul dari salah satu ruangan di rumahnya.

Jongin masih menatap wajah Ibunya dengan pandangan berharap, tapi Ibunya malah kembali memeluknya sambil menangis. "Ibu, dimana Zitao? Aku merindukannya." Jongin bertanya dalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Tidak ada, Jongin. Zitao tidak ada. Berhentilah mencarinya." Ibu Jongin berteriak frustasi mendengar Jongin yang terus-terusan bertanya dimana Zitao.

Jongin melepas pelukan Ibunya lalu berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Ibunya yang terus memanggil namanya. Tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin.

.

.

Kaki Jongin yang tidak dialasi apa pun berjalan menginjak aspal yang ditaburi salju putih. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan baju terusan berwarna putih tidak merasakan dinginnya cuaca. Dia terus berjalan mencari Zitao yang dirindukannya.

"Tao—Zitao—" Dia menyerukan nama pemuda berambut hitam sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Jongin berbalik dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Zitao. Dia menangis keras sambil meremat belakang mantel hitam Zitao.

Saat tangis Jongin mulai mereda Zitao melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah pucat Jongin. "Kenapa kau keluar seperti ini, Jongin?" Zitao melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengotori kedua pipi Jongin.

"Aku mencarimu. Ku kira kau meninggalkanku lagi, Zitao." Jongin kembali memeluk Zitao. Dia tak ingin kembali kehilangan pemuda di hadapannya. Dia akan mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba lagi. Aku takut." Zitao hanya mendengung, menjawabnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Jongin yang berantakan.

Zitao memakaikan mantel hitamnya pada Jongin lalu dia berjongkok di hadapannya. "Ayo cepat naik." Menyuruh Jongin naik ke punggungnya.

Kedua lengan Jongin memeluk leher Zitao dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku tidak mau pulang." Jongin berbisik di samping telinga Zitao.

"Di sini dingin. Nanti kau sakit." Jongin menggelengkan keras kepalanya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau bersama Zitao. Jangan bawa aku pulang ke rumah."

"Baiklah—baiklah, kita jalan-jalan saja kalau begitu." Zitao akhirnya mengalah. Jongin ini perempuan keras kepala, membuatnya selalu mengalah.

.

.

Zitao membawa Jongin ke pinggir pantai yang tidak jauh dari rumah Jongin. Di cuaca yang dingin ditambah dengan angin malam yang membuat cuaca semakin dingin, mereka menikmati indahnya suasana pantai malam hanya berdua.

Jongin menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Zitao yang duduk dibelakangnya. Kedua tangan Zitao yang memeluk pinggangnya dia genggam, menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya.

"Kau masih belum mau pulang, Jongin?" Zitao bertanya sambil mengecup pipi Jongin. Kepala Jongin menggeleng kecil.

"Aku mau bersama Zitao selamanya." Jongin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memandang mata hitam kelam Zitao yang juga manatapnya. "Cium Aku." Perintah Jongin dengan mata sendu yang menatap Zitao.

Zitao mendekat perlahan seiring menipisnya jarak, mata mereka menutup. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang dipimpin Zitao. Menyesapi kehadiran masing-masing.

Jongin membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan Zitao merasakannya. " _Euung—_ " Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir Jongin. Zitao yang mengerti melepaskan pangutan mereka. Dahinya dia tempelkan pada dahi Jongin.

Mata Jongin masih menutup dengan nafas memburu yang keluar dari bibir mengkilapnya. Zitao tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya Jongin. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir Jongin.

"Kau cantik." Jongin tersenyum mendengar pujian Zitao untuknya. Jongin kembali mengecup singkat bibir Zitao.

"Kau juga tampan, Tao- _yah_." Zitao terkekeh kecil dan mencubit hidung mungil Jongin.

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Zitao sambil memandangnya lekat. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu lagi, Jongin. Aku berjanji." Zitao mengecup sayang dahi Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang. Aku akan mempertahankanmu, meski orang-orang menghinaku. Akan ada Zitao yang selalu di sampingku dan menjagaku selamanya." Jongin dan Zitao tersenyum bahagia.

Mata Jongin tertutup melihat Zitao yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa terucap dengan lisan.

Mereka memelih untuk bertahan walau mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jongin sudah siap dengan segala macam yang akan menimpanya. Pilihan yang membuatnya tersenyum walau air mata akan terus mengalir, bahagia walau sakit yang dirasakannya, pujian yang sebenarnya hinaan dan kenyataan yang membohongi.

Sebuah kesalahan yang akan tetap dia perjuangkan apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

 ** _:._** Halooo~ Aku balik lagi bawa fanfic baru *sambil lambai-lambai

ini pertama kalinya bikin crack-pair TaoKai jadi kalo ancur dan ga berasa feel nya ya mohon maap

Itu diasumsikan sendiri ya isinya, sengaja dibuat gantung dan ga banyak penjelasan

tergantung asumsi kalian itu pokoknya mah

Thanks for reading, it's better if you kiss me with your review~ :* umumuuu~


End file.
